Relaciones Italia-Rusia/Rusia
Presidentes rusos con mandatarios italianos Vladímir Putin= Vladímir Putin Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi greeting President Putin at the entrance to the Palazzo del Quirinale. Giorgio Napolitano - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin had a meeting with Italian President Giorgio Napolitano. Photo: PRESIDENT OF THE RUSSIAN FEDERATION Sergio Mattarella - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Incontro del Presidente della Repubblica Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Federazione Russa, Vladimir Vladimirovič Putin. Photo: Quirinale Lamberto Dini - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin shakes hands with Council of Europe's Secretary-General Schwimmer as Italian Foreign Minister, Chairman of the Council of Europe's Committee of Ministers Lamberto Dini looks on prior to talks in Moscow, June 2000. Massimo D'Alema - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema. December 5, 2006 15:40 The Kremlin, Moscow Giuliano Amato - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin meets with Italian Premier Giuliano Amato in Rome, June 2000. Romano Prodi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi November 22, 2007 19:40 The Kremlin, Moscow Silvio Berlusconi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russia's President Vladimir Putin (L) and Italy's former Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi visit the National Preserve of Tauric Chersonesos Photo: Corbis Mario Monti - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (R) meets Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti (C) in the Bocharov Ruchei residence in Russian Black Sea resort of Sochi on July 23, 2012. AFP photo Enrico Letta - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Il presidente del Consiglio dei ministri, Enrico Letta, e il presidente della Federazione Russa, Vladimir Putin, saranno a Trieste martedì 26 novembre Matteo Renzi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin in Italia. Cambiano premier, presidenti, manager e papi, ma lo zar torna sempre in visita da "alleato e amico" Umberto De Giovannangeli, L'HuffingtonPost Pubblicato: 09/06/2015 17:58 CEST Aggiornato: 09/06/2015 17:59 CEST Paolo Gentiloni - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Meeting with Italian Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni. Photo: Kremlin Giuseppe Conte - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Giuseppe Conte during their meeting at the Kremlin in Moscow, Russia October 24, 2018. Sergei Chirikov/Pool via REUTERS/ MANILA BULLETIN |-| Dmitry Medvedev= Dmitry Medvedev Dmitry Medvedev - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President of Italy Giorgio Napolitano handed over to Dmitry Medvedev the symbolic keys to the Russian Orthodox Church Metochion in Bari. Photo: President of Russia Dmitry Medvedev - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev's talks with President of Italy Sergio Mattarella. government.ru Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian First Deputy Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev left meeting with Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D Alema Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian First Deputy Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev left and Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi in Rome Dmitry Medvedev - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi Dmitri Medvedev EFE Dmitry Medvedev - Mario Monti.jpg| Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev meets with Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Dmitry Medvedev - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev, right, poses for a photo with visiting Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi in Moscow, Russia, Thursday, March 5, 2015. (AP Photo/Ivan Sekretarev) |-| Boris Yeltsin= Boris Yeltsin Boris Yeltsin - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Francesco Cossiga and Boris Yeltsin. Author Presidenza della Repubblica Boris Yeltsin - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Italy - Boris Yeltsin meets Oscar Scalfaro. AP Archive Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Boris Yeltsin - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Francesco Cossiga and Boris Yeltsin. Author Presidenza della Repubblica Boris Yeltsin - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Boris Yeltsin in visita in Italia accolto da Andreotti. Archivio Cicconi Boris Yeltsin - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Lamberto Dini comparte evento con Boris Yeltsin. net-film.us Boris Yeltsin - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italy - PM Romano Prodi meets Yeltsin AP Archive Boris Yeltsin - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Con Boris Yeltsin (Ap) Fuentes Categoría:Italia-Rusia